Just A Dream
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Based off "iGoodbye" except a surprised and a twist of an ending. Carly Shay boards the plane with her father, ready to leave her old life behind as she takes off to Italy to start a new one, thinking back to all the fun memories she had with her Spencer and her friends. She's going to miss them. After falling asleep, she wakes up to a total surprise and a shock of a lifetime.


**Hi guys! How are you all doing? This is a short one-shot of a change in ending of the final episode of iCarly "**_**iGoodbye**_**". So, this is my first iCarly Fanfic, so, sorry if it's not my best, but I really hope you all like it. **

**I'm pretty sure I'm not the first person to come up with this idea, but ever since iCarly's last episode the idea was stuck in my head and it wasn't until now that I finally had the courage and the time to actually write it, haha.**

_**So, please enjoy, and leave a comment/review letting me know what you think of it, I would greatly appreciate it, thank you!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN iCarly.**

* * *

"_Just a Dream_"

**. . .**

Carly Shay leans back against her chair on the airplane. A sigh escapes her lips as she glances out the window of the plane, letting all her emotions register in now that she has a moment to herself. She is going to miss everybody- her brother, Spencer, Freddie, Sam, Gibby, T-Bo, heck, maybe she will even miss Lewbert and his wart.

Seattle is her home and now that she's leaving to live in Italy with her father… her entire life is going to change. She's happy, of course, but it is going to take a while for her to adjust to her new life. It's going to take her a while to let it sink in that she will no longer wake up to Spencer burning something in the kitchen or fooling around with Freddie and Sam or be able to make another video of iCarly.

She glances next to her to see her father looking down at her, a small smile on his face, as he places his hand on top of hers. She smiles back at him and then he removes his hand, placing his folded hands neatly in his lap as he closes his eyes to catch up on some desperate need of sleep.

She looks down at her laptop that she has opened to Dan Schneider's page, but she quickly types off the page and opens up a different website- iCarly.

Staring at the page for a few seconds, she takes out her headphones right as the announcer comes on to greet the passengers on the plane, and places them in her ears. She ends up clicking on one of clips of their webshow, the first one they made together.

The clip on the laptop starts:

_Carly smiles widely as she looks into the camera Freddie is pointing at them, "Hey there people of Earth!" She lets out a small laugh as she pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear, "I'm Carly Shay and this is our very first webcast of a little show we call iCarly."_

Carly smiles at the memory of taking the first webcast of iCarly with Sam. One of the best decisions she has ever made in her life was to film the show with her friends. It changed her life that webshow.

Letting out a sigh after watching a few more clips of their webshow, she closes her laptop and pulls out a Sam's blue sound effects remote. Sam gave it to her in the elevator incase she ever needed a cheer or a random dance. She smiles at all the memories that flood through her brain just by looking at this one remote Sam used all the time on the show.

Her fingers gently trace over the remote, a sad smile gracing her lips. She holds the remote with two hands as she places it against her heart and closes her eyes, taking in deep breaths. She wanders what Spencer and her friends are doing right now, how they're taking it all in that they won't get to see their best friend or little sister every day anymore.

It's going to be hard on everyone, that's for sure. Either way, though, Carly doesn't regret making her decision by going with her father. She misses him so much and she never saw him before; now she can see him all the time and live with him- spend some time with him.

Facing the window as the plane gets ready to take off, a single tear rolls down her cheek as she rests the back of her head against the chair. She sucks in a deep breath and closes her eyes, allowing her mind to drift off.

She feels someone shaking her, which leads to her eyebrows knitting together in confusion as she stirs in her sleep. She hears two voices in her head calling to her, but were they calling to her? It wasn't her name they were calling…

She moans in her sleep, but when she feels someone shake her shoulders violently, as if desperately trying to wake her up, and she hears another voice shout as loud as they can in her ear, her eyes finally snap open.

When Carly's eyes open, she goes to yell at the people who woke her up, but only a gasp leaves her lips as she takes in her surroundings. She wasn't on the plane anymore, that's for sure.

Her chocolate brown eyes scan the room and she realizes she's lying in a hospital bed, monitors hooked up to her. She blinks a few times to see if what she is actually seeing is real, but indeed, it is.

A groan leaves her mouth as she shifts in the bed, but winces at the movement- her entire body is aching. She tries to remember what happened and figure out what's going on, but she remembers absolutely nothing.

Carly looks up to see two teenagers standing on each side of her bed, one good-looking, very skinny, brown hair, with a young face and the other just a tad heavier than the other one, black hair, a childish, but charming face; they were certainly brothers it seems.

"Who… what?" Carly manages to say; her throat is burning and her mouth is dry. She coughs and leans her head back against the white pillows, "W-Where am… I?"

"You're in the hospital," The good-looking one says as his eyebrows knit together, "you don't remember what happened?"

Carly shakes her head, "Nope, not a thing. Who… ugh my head." Her hands gently message her temples as she closes her eyes, taking in deep breaths. "What happened?"

"_Drake_," The other one says, "don't pressure her; she just woke up. We should get a doctor."

"Or, _Josh_," The one apparently named Drake says with a roll to the eyes, "we can tell her what happened."

"Drake-" The one named Josh goes to say, but it's too late, his brother cuts him off, "After you nagging me for what seemed like forever, I finally agreed to help you record that song, '_Leave It All To Me_'. Then, all of a sudden, with all the flashing lights on the set, you just collapsed and started having a seizure. None of us knew what happened."

"Yeah, we were really worried, mom and dad especially. You were in a coma for about three months, you know. Doctors weren't sure when you were gonna wake up." Josh sighs as he sits down on the chair beside the hospital bed.

"You okay, Megan?" Drake asks, taking a seat on the other side of her bed as she just stares blankly at the wall.

She can't manage to speak- she's beyond confused. She takes a deep breath and just nods her head slowly, watching in the corners of her eyes both of her brothers sigh in relief and tell her something about getting mom and dad and the doctors.

She just lays back and stares up at the ceiling, trying to put all her thoughts together in her head. Closing her eyes and letting out a deep breath, she whispers in her head that makes her blood run cold and a shiver run down her spine, "_Everything…_ _It was all just a dream…_"


End file.
